Twisted Glass
by Michiru Lee
Summary: The Sanzo Party end up in a Blizzard in the middle of the desert heading West. Here they meet two siblings in a strange house, with an even stranger purpose. What lies beyond the twisted glass of fate? Will contain Yaoi.


**Twisted Glass**

By: Michiru Lee

Chapter One: Meeting the Dragonwolfs

Disclaimer: I, in no way own Saiyuki. But I do own my own characters.

"You have got to be kidding me!" a loud voice shouted in contrast to the blizzard that seem to appear around a green well driven jeep that just happen to be driving in the middle of the desert.

A blond haired monk with violet eyes glared at the driver of the jeep who was wearing an eye focal over his left eye and was trying to flatten his black hair from the wind around it blowing the strands out of place.

"Now calm down Sanzo, I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for all of this," the driver said to the monk in a subtle tone.

"I'm hungry," whined a complainant voice coming from a small brown haired boy with deep golden eyes. His stomach growled along with his pleas.

"Shut up ya stupid monkey! It's bad enough there is a blizzard in the middle of the desert! We don't need you Goku to make it worse!" shouted a half-demon with red hair and red eyes who was trying to light up a cigarette despite of the storm around them.

Goku gave the half-demon a look of anger and retorted back to him. "Well you Gojyo are a Kappa till the end of your days!"

"Say that to my face monkey boy!" Gojyo shouted back.

Sanzo growled at the commotion the two were causing and pointed his gun at the two in the back of the jeep. "SHUT UP RIGHT NOW UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE HERE!" he shouted. The two in the back had shut up. "Now Hakkai, get us out of this damn storm!"

Hakkai only smiled as he continued to drive though the storm, but it seems reluctant to let the group of the four misfits out. It raged on and on as they tried to out drive the storm. It was from there the group saw a nice two story black house with a silver door. It was unlike any house they saw in the East for it had no makes of a cultural house. It was blocky in appearance, yet there was a sense of foreboding that Sanzo felt coming from the house.

"Stop here Hakkai, we must take shelter here for the night," he said in a sigh. All he wanted right now was a glass of beer and a smoke. Maybe read the paper in relaxation. Yeah like that could happen.

The jeep came to a stop in front of the odd looking house and quickly turned into a small white dragon and landed on Hakkai's shoulder. "It's okay Hakaryu. You did well," he cooed to the dragon who gave a small chirp in reply.

Gojyo had to carry Goku reluctantly at the point of Sanzo's gun and glare for the monkey had fallen asleep again. The ragged group made their way up to the door of the house. It was strange since the blizzard was around them, but they were no longer in the storm. The golden glow of sunlight was filtering in past the clouds above them reflecting off the dark tinted windows of the house. Hakkai only grinned as he petted Hakaryu leading the group up to the door and gave it a quick, decisive knock.

To Sanzo it took forever for Hakkai to knock on the door and even more time for it to open. On the other side of it was a young girl of eighteen with long raven black hair up in a ponytail tied with a silver string. Her deep violet eyes stared at the group with caution. She was wearing a silver tunic with a black sash across her waist. She was also wearing short black shorts that could not really be seen under the tunic.

"Ello Sanzo Party. We have been expecting you," she said in a nonchalant tone.

The group was surprised at the girl knowing they were coming, and their suspicion only grew as she smiled at them before opening the door wider. Another hand grabbed the door to fully open it and there stood next to the girl was a man of 33. Like the girl he had the same violet eyes, but his hair was white instead of black and it was also back in a ponytail with a black string.

"Do not mind Ryu too much Priest Sanzo. She says that to all that comes here to whom she has heard about from the other travelers," he said with a grin. "I am Asshu Dragonwolf and this is my little sister Ryu Dragonwolf."

"Dragonwolf? That seems like an unusual surname for one of this region," Hakkai commented.

Ryu gave a chuckle at him. "Yes it is for we come far West in a place not accustom to your traditions. Unfortunately I do not remember of the home we left behind when our parents died."

Asshu pulled his sister away from the door to make room for the group to come inside. His smile never vanished. "Now why don't you all come in before that blizzard decides to make the eye disappear," he suggested. He looked at Goku and Gojyo with a curious stare. "I'm sure we can find rooms for all of you and leave the two lovers there alone."

At first the group was dumbstruck by the comment until Sanzo burst out laughing, almost falling to the ground. Hakkai giggled at the thought of the two being lovers, but he did try to contain himself, only to fail. Hakaryu chirped in a gleeful matter at the two.

"I am not his lover!" Gojyo shouted as he dropped Goku on the ground who woke up with a start.

"I'm hungry…" he complained.

"Is that all you have to say you stupid Monkey!? Defend your honor!" Gojyo snapped.

Goku looked at Gojyo with a look of daze and started drooling as he was trying to fall back to sleep standing up. Gojyo punched him on the shoulder and knocked him back to the ground.

"Whatever you say. Sorry if I said something wrong," Asshu said before disappearing in the door. Sanzo was still laughing as he made his way inside, holding onto Hakkai for support.

"Lovers… They do fit that bill don't they?" he said.

"We are not lovers!" Gojyo yelled as he dragged Goku though the door behind him.

And this was how the Sanzo Party came to be at the Dragonwolf residents.

**Note: Kinda gave up on my other fanfiction. I just needed something new, and one day I was thinking, what if I go back to my old friends. Now this story has nothing to do with my other fanfictions and I think it what makes it special to me. I hope you will enjoy it! .**


End file.
